warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Farewell and Good luck!
Farewell A few months ago I stopped playing War Robots (formerly Walking War Robots) due to the insanely p2w state. But that is just my opinion, so if you still enjoy WR (e.g Ragnarok) then by all means keep on playing it (just don’t spend any money). However, seeing Piisfun and Guard leave was a pretty significant loss to the wiki, and i can’t help but feel that it is a slightly less lively and less close-knit community than before...partially thanks to Pixonic ruining WR, but also due to circumstance. And I totally get what Piisfun meant when he said that he no longer felt the same connection to the wiki community after leaving the game. So here are a few reasons why I am leaving the wiki (I will still pop in every once in a while): 1. P2W state. Not gonna lie, this is undeniable and obvious. 2. Grinding. Unless you play in Silver league or below, obtaining and upgrading any component item is an expensive and slow grind. Want a Kumiho? Boom, that’ll be a several weeks and millions and millions of silver. Ever thought of upgrading that Invader? That’ll be several days and even more silver. 3. The game is getting tedious and repetitive. I love(d) Beacon Rush. And I hate camping. However, I can pretty much guarantee you guys that whatever the map, battles will be quick, fast paced and pretty brutal, as well as featuring a tonne of Spectres, Orkans etc. If you love that, then good for you. However, the battles are getting awfully similar, leading me to the next point. 4. Lack of variety. Anyone remember when you could play as a sniper, artillery, mid-ranger, brawler or knife fighter and have lots of fun? Well, now you can’t and those days are long gone. Most battles are now just one team of knife fighters against another. And while you do see some ranged builds from time to time, many of them are hopelessly outclassed in the fast-paced battles of today. Forget about a long term strategy, most battles are now won in the first few seconds. 5. There are better games out there. Or at least, ones that are more or less as enjoyable that aren’t as p2w. One game that has entirely replaced WR for me is World of Tanks Blitz. P2W is thankfully almost non-existent and there is plenty of variety. 6. Busier Life. As much as I like being here on the wiki, real life has to be a priority...we’re not living in a Ready Player One atmosphere yet (luckily). 7. Mail.ru and Pixonic are just ignoring us. As long as the cash keeps coming, they won’t listen. Almost none of the recent additions received positive feedback and yet they were released. ‘Fan made’ Bolt and Adrian visiting Pixonic were just a smokescreen in my opinion. They ask us for our opinions to make us feel as if they are listening and yet again and again they ignore us. Enough is enough. 8. WR is no longer realistic. I admit that massive robots with cannons were never realistic, but at least the way weapons and robots worked and were used was functional. They had there definite strengths and weaknesses, which made for fun and interesting battles...no two were ever the same. With most new bots hardly having any weaknesses, older robots are getting left behind (and in some cases removed). 9. WR is changing to suit the demands of a younger player base. And in some cases, I can see that on the wiki as well. The demise of the game’s realism meant that a horde of new flashy stuff came in: modules, laser cannons, indestructible brawlers, super-fast robots and more. Supply Drops and the Black Market came in to give us a sense of getting free and good bots, when the reality is to survive in higher leagues you need better stuff...which needs money. An example of the change is this: In 2015 it would take you several weeks to obtain Leos and Griffins...they were expensive, but obtainable and they did their job well. They were a rare sight in Bronze league, which was populated with Golems, Pattons and Boas. Now in 2018 you can get them within a day. The Boas, Vityazes and others that used to populate low leagues have been crowded out by former high-end workhorses that have been made redundant. It’s a vicious cycle. I don’t regret playing WR, it’s been a great and fun ride, but for me it has finally come to an end. I obtained (nearly) all the robots and weapons that I wanted and even made it to Diamond I (I thought getting to Gold league was enough)...however, none of the new stuff appeals to me anymore. I’ll miss the wiki and community, and I thank you guys for the experience (I will still be on Discord as ‘Golurk 88’...Lion or IDSMTG can help you find me). If you like the direction this game is taking or want to stay on the wiki, I hope you have fun. Good luck and maybe I’ll even see you guys on the battlefield someday ;) Category:Blog posts